The invention relates generally to motor controllers. Particularly, this invention relates to a motor controller capable of measuring parameters of an induction motor.
Differences among motors may decrease the precision with which some controllers operate. For instance, variations in the manufacturing process used to make motors may cause the motor parameters to be different from the motor parameters programmed into the controller. Further, during the life of an induction motor, certain motor parameters may change. For example, the resistance of a motor may change as the temperature of the motor increases during operation. These differences between expected and actual motor parameters may render certain control schemes less accurate. Motor parameters may also be used to diagnose conditions such as excessive motor temperatures or failing motor windings.